Kevins in love
"i think im.... in love with her"- kevin having feelings about sarah kevins in love is the fifth episode of finn the fox! and again another new character named sarah is introduced in this episode along with two new enemies, george and sally plot still working in progress. gallery check out these images from episode 5! George.png Sarah rejecting george cause she hates rats.png A little bratty girl.png Jerry getting a ball thrown at his face.png Kevin seeing finn and jerry after being punched by george.png Kevin punched by george.png Trivia * this is the first episode where finn is not focused on (finn was not gonna be focused on in the original plot of episode 4, it was originally going to focus on andy mike jr and david,) * sarah the lizard is introduced in this episode * George is introduced in this episode, including his young sister sally (george starts off as a Enemy in this episode up until near the end of shala's revenge) * this marks the second Appearance of David * Carlos, luke, andy, tappor, mike jr, ashley, mr pepper does not appear in this episode (however there is 2 animals that looks familiar to luke and carlos but its not them) (carlos was originally going to appear in this episode in a original plot) * a lizard that looks like mike is seen when Kevin was running, but only with a red shirt * the guy who was with the other people that Kevin told to stop staring at him resembles guardian ninja's real life self * the animal thats seen when kevin first comes out crying is wearing a angry grandpa shirt as a tribute to him even though the series took place in 2015, it was worn as a memory of angry grandpa, since guardian ninja was a fan of him since 2015 * some cartoon characters are seen in this episode as cameos while they are watching kevin run crying * this is the first time we see evan and zachary the blue chameleon twins only as cameos and they were shirtless in this episode, * most likely to fall is playing when kevin is crying about "fred the tomato" lying to sarah about kevin beating up her brother and making her believe him * the happy sun from episode 2 is debuted on this episode trying to tell the "story" but he keeps getting interupted by kevin alot in this episode including the part where he faces george, they both tell the sun to shut up he even ruins sarah and kevins kiss moment making them all mad, * this is the first time we see lankana shala's older sister who will eventually have a role in shala's escape and in the second half of season 1, * at the end credits sally and george's parents are heard, but they were never shown its possible that the mother is a human and the father is a rat * the episode was originally gonna focus on david teaching carlos how to skateboard while kevin goes on a date with sarah however it would take time to even make carlos skateboard, so the plot was changed to as it is now * both parts of this episode were reuploaded on october 12th on the pablo channel due to the finn the fox channel being terminated Category:Season 1 Category:Finn episodes Category:Episodes focusing on kevin Category:Episodes focusing on sarah Category:Love episodes Category:Episodes where finns not focused on Category:Episodes where tappor never appeared Category:Episodes where andy never appeared Category:Episodes where carlos never appeared Category:Episodes where luke never appeared Category:Episodes where mr pepper never appeared Category:Episodes where ashley never appeared Category:Episodes where mike jr never appeared Category:Episodes focusing on george